


Loki's Pain

by Mercycedes



Series: Marvel's Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercycedes/pseuds/Mercycedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Avenger, Hell, goes on her first mission with the rest of the team, meets the God of Mischief and discovers his reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desolation_Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolation_Doll/gifts).



> I do not own Marvel. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

And so the Avengers assembled. Steve, now Captain America. Tony, now Ironman. Peter, now Spiderman. Clint as Hawkeye. Natasha as Blackwidow. Bruce, waiting his time to become Hulk and smash. The newest member, Sarah, was now Hell. Thor… now Thor was just ready to stop his brother…  
“Stark, search the skies and we’ll look below,” said Steve to Tony threw the Avengers comm.  
“Roger that, Cap. You guys keep an eye on Pip-squeak down there, first mission and all. Don’t let her get too banged up.” Said Tony to the other listening Avengers.  
As Natasha, Peter and Steve looked to instruct the new Avenger, they saw her running, yards ahead of them in the dark night. Hawkeye and Hulk were busy saving lives from the deadly green fires Loki had set while Hell and Thor were already in search of him in the burning buildings.  
Unworried about her first mission, Hell took off confidently, following the feeling of Loki’s insane happiness. With each step his oddly happy hatred became stronger. Then… his laugh. It was like a deep and joyous chime that stopped Hell dead in her tracks. He was just around the corner now. Though scared she came from hiding and called out to her new enemy.  
“Loki Laufeyson!”  
Loki, with his back to her didn’t move but spoke, “Puny human, I’m awaiting my brother’s attack. I wish to speak with him, not some female scum of Earth. If you wish a quick death, you will leave, now.”  
“I am Hell, a friend of your brother and new Avenger. I demand you face me.”  
Loki’s eyes widened and he became furious at this single demand.  
“You dare demand the god of mischief to face you?!”  
He turned and with a swing of his staff Hell was thrown through a wall into the next burning room. Green fire blazed around her as Loki crept toward her. She repressed her physical pain and stood up, unfazed by him. She took two steps toward him and stared into his eyes, making hers (which were blue) turn red. She wanted to connect his mind with hers. Stop him from being able to do anything physical at all. All she wanted him to be able to do was feel emotion. He could now feel her fright and determination. Loki’s face melted from anger to surprise.  
“You are no mere human…”  
Hell stood her ground letting him feel the anger and sadness she and the others had felt from all of his destruction.  
“You need to stop, Loki! You need to quit hurting others for no reason! You have no-“  
“I have plenty reason!” he screamed in her face, “Do not speak to me as if I am a child! I know what I’m doing and I have plenty reason to make all beings suffer as I want!”  
Suddenly, Hell could see Loki’s childhood memories. A dark haired boy with green, tear filled eyes hid behind a wall watching another young boy with blonde hair being praised by his father. The father was none other than Odin. She knew that much. She saw more. She watched the little boy suffer through years and years of never being good enough, then saw that his whole life was a lie… He was never loved to begin with. Now, Loki was no longer a villain to her. He was a lost, abused an innocent child.  
“Loki, please… stop.”  
“Stop what?” he asked with a sweet (almost scary) tone, “You don’t like my pain? You can’t handle it?  
Loki could now move and was backing Hell up against the flames. He showed her how he screamed and demanded “why?” when he found out he was nothing to the world, and she felt it. She felt his heart break. This caused instant, silent tears and a look on her face that seemed to ask, Loki, why did this happen to you?  
And with that, he punched her in the jaw. Paralyzed by her tremendous encounter with Loki’s broken heart, all she did was snap back into the same position. He kicked her in the stomach, hard enough to have her spit blood. She only stood up straight again.  
It took him a moment but he understood. Hell could ignore physical pain as well as he could mental. Mental pain was her weakness. He could kill her by breaking her heart. He could fuck with her emotions. And what a creative and fun way it would be to kill.  
So, again he showed her his tears and pained face. He made her hear his screams of agony and disbelief. He made her feel his breaking heart.  
“No!” she screamed as she hit the ground on her knees, shutting her eyes to keep in tears and holding her hands against the side of her head, “Please! No!”  
Where were her Avengers?  
“Thor!! Help!”  
“Yes, scream for my brother. Bring him to us,” he grinned.  
“Thor! Thor!!!” her screams were now scratching against her raspy throat.  
Down came a wall with a thunderous sound. There stood Hell’s hero. There stood Loki’s reason for pain.


End file.
